The Untold Stories: Suzuno Fuusuke
by Hibisha
Summary: Part One of the Trilogy. Suzuno Fuusuke has not led a life on a bed of roses-and he is well aware of the fact that his attitude towards others was hurting the one person he held closest to his heart. But what can he do? It is simply how his life molded him to be. One does not simply choose what one is. It's all up to fate on how it chooses you path to destiny.
1. Epilogue

Hibisha: I know everyone is after my blood and all but here's a story to keep everyone happy.

TOBF: How are you sure it'll keep everyone happy?

Hibisha: Because I made it so. At least I tried to. Enjoy~ Oh and I own nothing of Inazuma Eleven. That pleasure itself belongs to Level 5, those lucky bastards.

* * *

**"Prologue"**

_I could feel bile rising in my throat as I watched the one person I held dearest to me walk away. Maybe I did behave coldly and slightly detached but he couldn't walk away from me. Not now-not ever. I needed him. Needed him more than anything in the world. _

_"Are you really going to leave me?" I whispered. Gone were all the airs and graces I carried about myself-even my pride had deserted me. Suddenly, I felt like I was 10 again-I didn't like that feeling. My body was shaking horrible. _

_"I'm sorry Gazelle-but I just can't take this anymore." My hand instinctively reached out and held on to the back of his leather jacket and an image of my past flooded my mind; same boy, same jacket, same situation. But he had stuck around back then. I saw myself in those golden orbs-a frail, weak, vulnerable child. I was no longer the frigid person I showed myself to be. but the inner small boy who was desperately clawing away to get to the surface. I was drowning. _

_I didn't want to be abandoned-not again. My breath was slowing becoming more rapid and I could feel my eyes becoming moist-something that had not occurred for a long time. I saw him look back at me and falter slightly. Would he not leave me? Would he not walk away as she had? _

_But his hesitancy was only for the slightest moment. Shrugging my hand off, he walked out of the front door, not even looking back. I felt my world shatter and crumple to the ground like dust. A loud sob clawed its way out of my throat, then another. Tears cascaded down my face and I touched my cheek in amazement. I was crying. I hadn't cried for a long time so the tears had been stored inside me. Well, maybe 'stored' wasn't the word-'captured' was a more appropriate word because mow they were all in a mad rush to escape. I felt as if one of the walls supporting me had disappeared and now I was once again reduced to that weak creature I had once been. _

_My body felt heavy and I slid down against a wall, my legs not supporting my own weight. _

_"Please Nagumo, don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave me like she did." I watched his figure disappear into the darkness, "Please. Come back." _

* * *

_Hibisha: Well that's that. I hope you liked the prologue. _

TOBF: You hope they like everything!

Hibisha: As an author, thee is no higher honor than that. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hibisha: Okay, to start this story, we need to take a step back in the past-or should I say 'steps'? This is a story about Gazelle's life. Who he is and why he is so. Everything which makes Gazelle 'Gazelle' is explained. Although, I don't own him. Its just my views. This is what I feel made Gazelle what and who he is.

TOBF: The main plot is to show different sides of a single story-broken into a different form. A trilogy. Burn, Gazelle and Afuro.

Hibisha: This is part one, 'The Untold Story: Suzuno Fuusuke.

TOBF: But why start with Gazelle though Hibisha?

Hibisha: Because I'm kind of sick and tired of all the Burn ones. It seem that he's the only one people write a past for. I feel for Gazelle.

* * *

**"Chapter 1"**

30th December. Mostly, on this day, you find people at parties, having fun, waiting for the new year to begin. But not my mother. She was too busy waiting out the pains which led to a new life on this planet. A new life in the form of a fair, teal eyed boy-me. I was a very beautiful baby according to my mother's best friend but I suspect she was blind or only trying to keep my mother from having a meltdown-I fairly resembled a silver sack of potatoes-or onions. My mother, as told to me by my doctors, seemed to have nearly died of happiness at the sight of me. It never occurred to them that maybe she had simply died that her body could ever produce me-after all, I _was_ a sack of silver potatoes.

Luckily, my mother decided to keep me. It had been tough on her with my father dying a few months before my birth due to a stray bullet from a police officer. Strange, when I hear about my father, he seems to be a saint. How ironic that he was killed by 'justice givers'. But God had rewarded her for her patience. She lost one man, He sent her another, just as appealing, if not slightly younger.

The thing was, I looked unexceptionally like my father, as remarked by most of my neighbors, except for my albino hair, which seemed to be the only trait I had acquired from my mother-had it not been there, I would have doubted her very blatantly. Well, maybe not. I was very, what would you call it, a _trying_ child. My mother loved me to bits and I must admit, I might have gotten a way over my head. But what does one expect at an age of 4-well, I'll be honest, four and one quarter.

My child hood was quite dry to be honest, not what you would expect from me. Or rather, you would?

"Mommy!" I cried, one colorful autumn, "Why do the trees shed off their leaves? Do they not like them anymore? They must feel so sad. Can we keep them?" I had then proceeded to gather as many leaves as I could to take with me, a huge feat for a child of four years. Asking questions had always been one of my specialties. I was a very curious child. I could ask a number of questions in the afternoon and still have a couple of more to ask during supper.

"Mother, why does Mrs. Edith not like me?" I asked, as we ate that night, "She seems to hate me very much." I had not known why that strange look passed over my mother's eyes or why she seemed to be on the verge of tears. I was to find out later exactly why Mrs. Edith, the nasty shopkeeper at the end of the street, looked at me with such anger filled eyes.

The next morning, I asked Mum to take me to the park. Trojan Park. As soon as we got there, Mr. Kawashima came and played with me. He had been a few years younger than my father and had been close friends with him. He was very nice to me although I suspect Mum was a bit hostile towards him-but I guess, I was imagining that. I usually came with mother to play in this park. Although, nobody wanted to play with me. Everyone looked at me strange and I didn't like it so I stopped trying to be friends-who needed friends when I had Mr. Kawashima?

Maybe I had been to oblivious but it soon became apparent to me that I had competition-mum was deciding to keep a pet cat. In all honesty, I was just four and the prospect of sharing my mother with a cat was not altogether very pleasant. So I hatched a plan. I waited till mum went to bed then I kicked the kitten out onto the streets-survival of the fittest right?

The next morning, mother was devastated. And even though I felt satisfied about the kitten leaving, it hurt to see my mother so sad. I think my mother found out about my dirty deed as she changed. She no longer smiled at me warmly. Although, I think the sudden change in her behavior was also due to Mrs. Edith and Ms. Rosetta. They had showed up on my front our front door with few more people I didn't know and had shouted at mum for hours. I wasn't allowed to stay in the room but I did manage to catch a few words like 'whore' and 'illegitimate'. The words 'bitch' and 'cow' were used often but I simply could not understand why the names of these two animal made mother flinch so badly. A lady noticed me and had pointed at me rather rudely and said, 'That vile piece of abomination stole our Shiki from us!"

Now wait just a furball, I didn't understand what they were shouting but I could tell by their tone it wasn't anything nice. And how had I stolen 'Shiki'? Shiki was not an object-Shiki was my dad's name. He was my dad. What right did they have in dragging his name into their conversation? My mother then noticed that I had been eavesdropping.

"Suzuno!" she yelled, "Get away from here. And you, Satsuki," she cried, turning to look at the redheaded lady who had offended me, "Leave him out of this. This has nothing to do with him!" Mrs. Edith had then smiled a very cruel smile. I had seen it before. It was the same smile which had been on the witch's face when she had poisoned Snow White.

"On the contrary my dear," she said in a very scathing tone, "this has _everything_ to do with your son!"

"He is Shiki's son too!" Mum cried, "Why won't you accept him as your grandchild!" Ms. Rosetta sneered at me.

"Accept him? As a part of the Suzuno family? You're lucky we're not stripping him of his name!" Mum's face had softened over slightly and now she simply looked defeated.

"Why Serena? Why won't you accept him as the son of your only brother? Is it because of me? Is it because Shiki married me and not Satsuki? He did not love her."

"He did not love you either!" the red headed woman screamed, "He only married you because you refused to get an abortion!"

"I wish I had!" mother screamed back, "I wish I had!" I froze. I had heard the term abortion before. My pulse quickened. Mum suddenly realized I was still in the room. Angrily, she shouted at everyone to leave. Everyone left, quite shocked at what they had heard. I felt horrified-was it because of the cat?

"Mum," I pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'll get Chiara back!" And I ran out of the house just to prove it. But no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find the stupid cat. Finally, I gave up and sat underneath a tree crying. How could I face mum now? It was ten minutes later that mum came and found me. She picked me up and told me that everything would be okay. I sniffled.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'll get you a new kitty." My mom smiled a sad smile. I cuddled up to her and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my bed. Stumbling downstairs, I found mother lying on the couch and a heavy stench around her. It was a sweet yet bitter aroma. Mother looked at me and grinned.

"Heyy...babbbbyyy..." her accent was weird, "Whatsss my lil boy doin up sssooo early?" I was silent for a moment.

"Mother what does 'whore' mean? And what does 'illegitimate' mean?" I was genuinely curious but my mother suddenly lost control. She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I stood there shell shocked.

"Are you turning against me too?" she screamed, "I hate you! I wish it was you, not Shiki, who had died!" I felt numb. Mother slapped me again. And again. And again. That night, I wept into my pillow for three hours.

Next morning, I got up and tip toed downstairs. If Mum was ill, then I should not disturb her. I made m ay over to the fridge and opened it looking for something to eat. Suddenly, my mother's voice echoed all around.

"Is that you Fuusuke? Have some breakfast." I was thrilled. Whatever disease my mum had yesterday, was gone. I ate quickly and Mum said she and I would be going to the park again. I was ecstatic. Running, I changed clothes and we strolled down the path to the heaven which was my playground. I began asking mum questions again.

"Mum, what is water made of? What is the earth made of? What are we made of?..." I continued to prattle on. My mother answered most of them but by the time we came back home, she seemed drained. She took a pill and went to bed. I was slightly worried-was she going to be ill again? However, the next day, we went to the park again. I asked questions again. I was, by nature, a very curious boy who liked to talk very much.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is water in the sea blue but in our home clear? Are they different? Why am I so tiny? Why are you so big..." Again the list went on. As before mum, took a pill and shut herself in her room. Sometimes, when mother thought I was asleep, she would sit beside me and cry. I didn't know why but it saddened me.

This went on for a few more months. Finally, I woke one day and my heart leapt. It was my birthday! I was five! Hallelujah! I began making plans at once. It wasn't everyday on became five years old. Outside, snow continued to fall softly. I ran over to my other' bedroom and burst in. I was disappointed to see it empty. I trudged my way downstairs to come face to face with a magnificent breakfast. My mother sat at the table.

"Eat up." she said, smiling. I was slightly disturbed-her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. But I ignored it and began stuffing myself. Then I looked at mum with large shiny round eyes. My mum smiled faintly.

"Fuu-chan," she said, "We're going to an amusement park today. Dress up okay?" I ran upstairs. Who cared about food? I had heard from Akira, a neighbor who had been to an amusement park that it was the most amazing place ever.

The car ride was the most amazing ever.

"What's that orange thing mum?"

"What does that sign mean? Is that a cow? I see a pond! mother look! I see a pond! Why is it so huge?" Mother shrugged her shoulder and her eyebrows creased together. I was only getting started. I kept asking more and more questions. By the time we got there, mum had a determined look on her face. My eyes were the size of two saucepans. This place was so cool! I wanted to try every ride! Mum accompanied me and I found myself, at the end of the day, sitting exhausted on a bench, eating candy floss.

"Fuu-chan," mum said suddenly, "do you want some ice cream?" I nodded happily and got off my spot but mum shook her head.

"Where are you going mum?" I asked, as she made me sit down again. She crouched down low in front of me so that her face was level with mine.

"Now Fusuuke, listen to me. I want you to sit here and wait for me okay? I'll be right back. And don't talk to strangers." I nodded. My mum got up and made her way to the stalls. It occurred to me that I hadn't told her what flavor I wanted.

"Mum!" I shouted, "what flavor are you getting me?" My mum turned and gave me a smile and went ahead. I sat here, my legs dangling over the edge. Suddenly, I realized I had forgotten to ask mum a very important question.

"Mum, when will you be back?" I cried, reaching out for her but she had already disappeared through the crowd.

That was the last question I ever asked my Mum. I simply wish she had given me a reply.

Two days later, the whole of Japan saw it on the news and in the papers:

**_NEWS ALERT! LITTLE BOY FOUND ABANDONED BY HEARTLESS MOTHER. _**

_A young boy, aged five, was found by the police officials, stranded on a bench in the amusement park. Suzuno Fuusuke had been waiting for well over 24 hours. After questioning everyone who knew the boy, it was declared that he had been abandoned by 29 year old Suzuno the boy was returned to his family, relatives from his father's side, they refused to take him in. _

_"Its that wench's fault and burden, not ours. She was the one who decided to go ahead and have the stupid child." _

_Authorities are trying to find him a happy home while all the same searching for his mother. If you have any whereabouts about said person contact 0XX-XXX-XXX. _

It then went ahead and gave my mother's description. I kept that article clipping-not that anyone knew anyways.

I never asked another question again.

* * *

Hibisha: TwT

TOBF: It wasn't that sad!

Hibisha: That's why I'm crying. I couldn't put enough emotion into it. I wanted the readers to see exactly how I saw it.

TOBF: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hibsha: I'm sorry for not updating soon but I had entrance exams so I had to delay this.

TOBF: My life sucks. Everyone hates me. The love of my life is a slut.

Hibisha: Not this again….anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

"**Chapter 2"**

I stared at the woman in front of me. One look at her and I knew I wouldn't get along with her. Her hair-her eyes-everything about her made me realize that this person could not be trusted.

"So sweetie," she said, in a sugary voice that made me want to lose my lunch, "Do you know who I am? I'm your new mommy." I nearly snorted.

My new mom? Yeah right.

As if lady.

I didn't like my old one and I won't like you either. Unfortunately, I had to learn the hard way that one should not get overly attached to people-it only causes you pain when they turn around and stab you in the back. This woman was going to be that same. She seemed to be a pretty lady with long red hair and golden eyes but that was only the surface-I knew what lurked beneath that painted smile-she was a demon-just like _her._

"Take care of him." The man who had been in charge of me said, bowing, "he's been through a lot." I sighed. This whole 'adoption' thing was a pain in my side now. They had send me off to different homes but none of them worked out. No one wanted me. I was a weakling. Other children in the house would clobber me. I just didn't like them. Not because I had anything against them but because they didn't like me.

It went on and on until they finally realized I couldn't settle in with people with children. Now, at the age of 6, they were handing me over to this lady who lived all by herself. This seemingly nice lady who's kids had died in a freak accident. Her husband had left her after the death of his off springs because he hadn't been able to live in the same house as her-it was too painful for him to bear.

Tsh-what a joke.

It's not like she'd want me.

Nobody wants me.

I was abandoned by my own mother.

I stared at the lady silently. And sure enough, as soon as the state official left-

"My my my! What a pretty child!" she said, slowly overcoming the distance between us, "So you're the child everyone has been going on about?" I saw her move and the sudden sting on my cheek made tears well up in my eyes. It was all the same. Everyone used me as a punching bag-a bastard. That's what I was to the world.

I glared silently at the woman in front of me as she raised her hand again. I wondered what my mom was doing. Was she happy? Or was she miserable? Wealthy? Or poor? The woman kept on hitting me. I was used to it by now. Pain-it wasn't new.

I pulled myself out of my own world to make out what she was screaming.

"Why?" she yelled, as she tossed me against the wall, "Why do children like you get to live but my Saka-chan and Suki-chan die? WHY?" _Oh so that's it_, I thought as she pushed me into a corner and hit me mercilessly, _she just wanted someone to take her frustrations out on_.

A smart move I give her that. I mean, she could kill me and make it look like I attacked her. After all, I was reputed as the demon child.

"So that's your play." I whispered. She stopped and gave me a dirty look. I ignored it and continued talking. "Your plan would've worked-if only I hadn't told everyone about you. You see that window? I told my friend to make a video. He probably sent it to the state officials by now." I smirked, staggering onto my feet, "No one is gonna let you adopt anymore kids you beast!" I heard the front door slam open and smiled-well, about time. The room was spinning real fast now. The last thought that entered my head was 'mother' before everything went black.

* * *

"This is Suzuno Fuusuke. Please be nice to him."

I stared at the orphanage before me. Sun Garden? What a stupid name. I hated it already. The teenage girl in front of me smiled. She had long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail and teal eyes.

"Hai hai!" she said cheerfully, "Fuu-chan, my name is Hitomiko but you can call me Hitomi-chan. Let's go inside now. I'll introduce you to the others." Others? There were more? More of rejected junk like me out there?

I walked in a large room and felt all eyes on me-literally. There were a bunch of kids in the room. I did a quick survey of the people around me. My eyes fell on a red headed boy. He stared at me back, defiance glinting in his green eyes. I snorted. What a pitiful place. I hated this place. Hated it. I wrenched my arm free from Hitomi-chan's hand.

"H-h-hey!" she called after me but I ignored her and moved on ahead.

I walked back outside and sat on one of the swings there. Suddenly, a ball hit me on the back of my head. What the heck? The bullying started already? I looked up, my face expressionless to come face to face with a red headed boy. His golden orbs peered at me curiously. I stared back at him, getting ready for the pain to start.

Suddenly he smiled.

"Hi! I'm Nagumo Haruya! I'm new here as well! Let's be friends okay?" I don't know why I did it. But something in his eyes startled me. He looked sad and in so much pain. That smile-it was painted there but he didn't have it on for the same reasons as the others did. There was something else about him-something else he was hiding behind that smile. A world of pain and grief. Three emotions seem to sparkle out from behind his golden orbs-Pain, anger…and guilt.

His mouth was closed but it seemed as if his eyes told his entire tale of a past too sad to narrate. His smile, although seemingly perfect, was broken.

It was desperate. His eyes begged me to listen while his lips made no sound. That's what made me extend my hand and grasp his tightly.

"Hi, I'm…I'm Suzuno Fuusuke."

* * *

Hibisha: Well? Please review!


End file.
